


The Jotun Hybrid

by jaylm



Series: Jotun and the Beast [3]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Asgard, Avengers on Asgard, Curses, F/M, Fourth Wall, Insecurity, Jotunheim, Kid Loki, Kid Sif, Kid Thor, Laufey's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sex, Side Story, Slash, Superfamily, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylm/pseuds/jaylm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of his father's death, the Jotun halfling is given little choice but to work for his murderer. It takes years, but things finally start to look up when he's sent into Asgard and teams up with one of Odin's stranger warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jotun Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> This series is getting a little out of control, I know. But then I looked at Jotun!Peter and started to think about spideypool and how I could tie Deadpool into the mix (Wasn't easy. I wanted so badly to give him a gun..) I'm pretty weak willed when it comes to things like this. As a recap:  
> Pétr is the son of Alchemist Stark and a Jotunheim Captain by the name of Stjevig (he's called "Cap"). In the last installment, both Cap and Pétr died at the hands of King Laufey when he found out about the affair. Nearly a year later, Odin visits a still mourning Stark and hands him baby Loki to raise.  
> This story takes from the idea of Pétr not dying and instead being raised among the Jotuns to be eventually used as a spy. As with the others, creative liberties may be taken. For any other information you may need, check out the other stories in this series.

The young jotun wasn't given time to mourn his loss. He looked into the face of his king in fear. He knew he would fall just as easily as his Poppa if he said the wrong thing. All it took was a suspicion. He shook and squeezed his eyes shut so tight they hurt.

“Now then, Boy.” the large hand under his jaw forced him to look up into Laufey's smirking face. “I am sure we could find a use for you in my army.”

Pétr sucked in a shaky breath, a tear running down his face. He was terrified, however his hatred and anger almost completely overrode his instinct to survive. But that wouldn't do; Poppa sacrificed his final words to ensure his life. He could not throw that away.

So, he kept his mouth shut and simply nodded while refusing to look the king in the eye. He could find his way back to Father later. He was pulled to his feet and forced away from his Poppa and the infant left to die. His 'little brother', Petr knew. But how would he either of them come out of this alive?

That much was never answered in his premonitions. He caught flashes, nothing more. Had he been better with his own magic, maybe his Poppa wouldn't be dead. Maybe the three of them could've taken that child and run away from the war and everything. Maybe they could've convinced Aunt Pepper and Uncle Banner to go with them.

But it was too late for that. His Jotun father was dead and his little brother would be left to starve. Maybe he was wrong. If he survived and got through this, he would spend a lot more time working on his skills.

“Know this, Boy.” The king sneered at him. “If you ever so much as think of rebelling against me, I will see to it your dirty Asgardian father's head will be served to you on a pike as I kill you as well.”

Pétr felt bile raise in his throat.

“Is that clear?”

The boy nodded and stared at the ground. Anything to stay alive. Poppa mentioned using him as a spy. He could find a way back through there.

 

********* 

 

Ten years passed.

Stark could still remembered the day he lost them. Cap's body laid alone in that field with something crying near his side. Next to him laid Petr's broken webslinger, but no trace of the boy. Stark hoped he ran and hid. The alchemist hunted and searched for Petr for days until he eventually passed out from exhaustion and nearly froze to death. His son was never found and Stark could only imagine what became of him. He still had his share of nightmares and would often indulge in a drink just to make sure his nerves calm.

“Stark?” A young voice tried to break through his dreams.

He ignored it. His voice of reason seemed to get younger and younger.

“Stark.” It tried again, this time with light pushing to accompany it. “We have a guest.”

He continued to sleep and grip at the strands of the fleeting dream. The voice would go away. It always did eventually.

 _Whack!_ Something hard and thin came and slapped him in the cheek, forcing him to wake up or face the wrath of his very young roommate and his small training staff the alchemist dubbed his Stick of Waking.

He cupped his cheek and looked up at the young Loki. “Couldn't you be a normal kid and just roll me off the bed?!”

“Last time I did that, your heart fell out and I had to put it back in. At least this way, I know you're not going to die.” Loki glared at him and tossed his weapon off to the side for later use. “Now, you have a guest.”

“Ugh. Who?”

“Hey, Starky!” The voice sang out happily before Loki even had the chance to make his introduction. “You got any new toys for me?”

Stark groaned and turned to the youngest in the room. “Why couldn't you just _kill_ me?”

“I would rather not be left alone with this man, thank you very much. Now be the adult and take care of him.”

The alchemist rolled his eyes and pulled himself up to look at the nutjob. The man was another one in Odin's forces and one of his most powerful warriors. But it mostly had to do with his numbness to almost any injury, be it a slap upside the head or his arm being severed. And his flat out refusal to be controlled made him dangerous around people he didn't know or like. No one knew where he came from or how long Odin actually had him locked away before finding a use for him, but it was obviously enough to mess with his head.

He kept his face covered on most occasions and no one dared get close enough to rip off the blood red mask. The rest of his extremely scarred body varied in stages of exposure from being completely covered to running around nude. No one ever called attention to it out of fear it would only encourage the behavior. The first time he saw it, Loki swore he could feel his eyes bleeding.

Luckily for them all, the warrior settled for clothing today. Completely covered in red and black and armed to the teeth. He must be going on some sort of task for the All-Father. “Where are you going this time, Wade?”

“Big Papa's got me going to Jotunheim. I figured you'd have something pretty for me?”

Stark's hand twitched at the mention of Jotunheim but this went unnoticed to the other parties in the room. The alchemist covered his discomfort with a shrug. “Nothing in particular this time. You're going to have to kill frost giants without my help.”

“Come on! Quit being a tease. I know you got something here.” He turned to the boy. “Loki, what's he hiding?”

“Do you really believe for an instant I would tell you even if he did have something hidden from you?”

“Uhhhh, yeah? Because we're, like, best friends. You told me you were my daddy.”

“I said no such thing.” He frowned with a thought. “You're years older than me!”

“Yeah, in _this_ story!”

“What?”

The subject was dropped there with no answer. Instead, Wade turned back to Stark. “So c'mon. New toys?”

“Banner. Ask Banner.”

“But he's _scary_!” Wade frowned as he was pushed to the door.

“Just don't hit on Pepper and he won't tear off your arm again. Goodbye.” Before another word could come from his mouth, the door was slammed shut in Wade's face.

Stark turned to Loki. “Why did you let him in here?”

The boy smirked and shrugged.

  

 

*********  

As soon as there was a loudmouthed intruder in Jotunheim, Laufey was informed. He considered the masked warrior from afar. His build was very much like the Aesir, weapons clearly molded out of the steel of Asgard. But with the treaty in place, there was no reason for Odin to send someone in to Jotunheim.

But how could the Jotun King pass up such a wonderful opportunity? “Send out the boy.” It was time for him to show his worth. Laufey made sure he was never truly comfortable. While he allowed that woman to coddle him, Pétr spent days learning of his abilities and channelling them, then he was conditioned to the ways of torture and combat until his body gave out. When he woke, he was fed and would repeat the process again. At first it was a fight to simply get him to move. But as soon as the half-blood realized no one was coming to save him, he gave in.

The king was sure this helped turn him into quite the fighter.

In his Aesir form, he hid his face behind a mask. Whether it was out of shame or something else, no one could be sure. But it was the first thing the boy grabbed when news of his mission reached his ears.

The woman who took him in and fed him could only smile sadly. Out of all the giants, she was the kindest to him. She reminded Pétr of home, the one destroyed simply because of his fathers' love for one another. She encouraged him to cling to the thoughts of reuniting with his father. She cried with him the day he lost hope in anyone saving him.

The woman sighed and looked down at him. Pétr's growth stopped at Aesir height, but his thin frame still carried the grace of a jotun. He would be dead if it wasn't for the words spoken by the Jotun Captain the moments before his death. He owed Poppa his life in more ways than one.

The woman placed his gear in his arms and planted a kiss on his head. “I hope you get to go home.”

“Thank you.” Petr almost cried. This wasn't his freedom. This was simply a longer leash.

He didn't allow anymore time for sentimentalities. He quickly pulled his mask over his head and headed away. The quicker he left, the better.

He would find his target in a nearby valley. There he would engage him and fail to defeat his opponent. Upon seeing he was from Asgard, the other would gladly help him back. And from there, he would find out all the little weaknesses to Odin's warriors and his system.

Unless the target saw the fight as a full blown challenge. Then he would be fighting for his life and possibly be killed. If he survived and killed the Asgardian, then he would return to Laufey and wait for the next opportunity. If it ever came at all.

He wished there was another way into Asgard. But with their defenses so high, the only way in was through another Asgardian.

Petr pursed his lips and hoped it wouldn't come to him killing this man. He at least hoped he could see Asgard again.

He crawled up the side of a cliff and perched himself on the corner. The man was singing loudly, dragging a large bag through the snow as if it were nothing. By the indent in the snow, Petr could tell it was heavy.

The man himself didn't have a care in the world. As his singing turned to whistling, the half-blood could see a bounce in his step. It didn't take long before he returned to whatever song happened to enter his mind.

Insanity was something clear. And with the two swords strapped to his back, knives hanging off his sides and an assortment of small pouches on his belt, Pétr knew he wasn't going down easy.

But that was fine. He didn't actually want to take the guy down. He could only hope he survived this challenge. Or maybe he wouldn't; at this point, he was beyond caring. His heart pounded and he took a deep breath. He could do this. He could do this!

He jumped.

 

“Yo! Ho! Blow the man down....” His singing was loud enough to cause echos off the giant ice mountains. He was just so happy to be finished so quickly. Now he could return back, talk to the All-Father really quick and return to his masterba-

Heads up!

Wade snapped around in time to get crotch to the face and suddenly, he was on the ground. He blinked. “What? No foreplay? Wine and dine? Just right for the action?” He jumped up and was faced with another masked warrior. Thin and feminine; perfect for flying through the air.

His opponent paused in surprise but then returned to his battle state. “I don't remember asking you out to begin with!” He ran in.

Wade didn't even bother dodging the fist that landed. He just stood there and pouted. “That's cold. And to think, I was planning out life together.” Another punch to the jaw. “Live in a nice little cottage.” A kick caused his head to snap around. “Maybe pop out a few kids. But we should get a puppy first, you know. For practice.”

“I hate to break it to you, but you're not my type.” Pétr snarled and pulled back. He narrowed his eyes and shot a string of web in the other's face, hoping to snap him out of it. “Why aren't you fighting back?!”

“Awww, you're like a little spider! With your web and your lanky body and your crotch in in my face.”

Pétr stopped for a second. “You... often have spider crotch in your-” He was interrupted by a blow to the stomach as the strange man suddenly decided to fight back. He doubled over and took a few steps back as his opponent pranced around him.

“Ya know, it's been fun! But I would rather not stick around too much longer. 'Less you have something I want, I'm gonna have ta run. I've gotta get back to Asgard before all the busty maids get to their bath time.”

“Wait!” Pétr coughed and caught hold of his pant leg. Now to act like he had no idea and get this man to bring him back. “Di-did you say... Asgard?”

“Yep. You know, the place with all the viking guys and their king with the one eye?” Wade paused and stared off for a moment with a thought. “How do you think Odin fights so well?”

“...What?”

“You know, with the one eye? No depth perception! Does he just have incredible luck or does he have everyone fooled?” The merc rubbed his chin in thought. “Hm. Gotta remember to ask him. Anyway, Tootles, Spidey! I got a date with a hole in a wall.”

No! He couldn't leave yet. The half blood ignored the taste in his mouth, took off his mask and looked at Wade. “T-take me with you... please.”

Wade stared at the other for a moment and took in his features. Pale skin, big brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, pouty lips. Yeah, he could think of a few things to do to this one. He shrugged. “Kay.”

Pétr blinked and frowned at him. “That's it? Just.... 'kay?'”

“Yeah. I mean, I live alone. You're cute and I like your style! We can be roomies and- are you spitting up blood?”

Pétr wiped his lips. Ah, so that at least explained that metallic flavor... He spit up a little more blood, this time it projected out of his mouth and onto Wade and the snow between them. Those pretty doe eyes rolled back and the little spider collapsed right in Wade's arms.

The merc laughed a little. “Guess I hit you a little too hard. Heh, Oops... now, let's see.” He tossed Pétr over his shoulder. “To a healer? Nah, then you'll hafta tell them who you are.” And if he was in the middle of a tundra in Jotunheim, he would probably need some time before explaining what he was doing here alone.

There was only one person he knew who could heal and keep it a secret for the time being.

Hopefully he got back before the kid's bedtime.

 

********* 

“What did you do?”

“Hey, I'm the _victim_ here! He came flying out of no where and bam!” Wade punched his hand for emphasis. “What was I supposed to do? He resisted all my charm!”

“What charm?”

“Hey, I got game, Lo. You're just too young to know it yet.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“What about Lok?”

“No.”

“Lo-lo?”

“No.”

“Livin la viva Loki?”

“N-” The boy turned to his guest. “Is that not a bit of a stretch?”

Wade opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a groan of pain from the third party in the room. Loki immediately took the opportunity to look at the newcomer. “Be calm. You have a few minor internal injuries in the process of healing.”

“Where am I?” One eye opened and blinked to see his captors. The masked man he was fighting before and a thin boy with green eyes.

He's had visions of this boy. And his older counterpart.

And on top of that, he knew this room. Pétr sat up so quickly, his head started to spin. “Where's the Alchemist?”

Loki and Wade looked at each other before looking back at Pétr. It was the youngest that spoke first. “He.... is out. Why do-”

Pétr bolted up out of the bed and began to head out. He couldn't be here.

“Hey!” Loki grabbed a hold of the other's arm. In an instant, he was forced to let go by something shot directly into his eyes.

Pétr tried again to run only to be grabbed when he got into the front room. No! He didn't know how much time he had! He couldn't waste even a second. With a quick twist of his body, he was on Wade again. Before the large merc could respond, Pétr shifted his weight and got Wade to the ground, where he ran into the leg of a work table and cracked it. The table itself crashed down on the Asgardian's head.

By this time, Loki managed to uncover one eye. He glared and tried to grab at the half-blood. Pétr immediately jumped and attacked himself to the wall, out of the boy's reach.

“Get down from there!” Loki grabbed one of Stark's tools and threw it at Pétr only to have it miss and shatter a rather large container fulled with some form of dust. It exploded, leaving the contains to cover the floor and linger in the air.

Pétr took the opportunity to jump down and head for the door. He burst out, nearly knocking someone over as he sprinted down the street and didn't look back.

“Sorry to leave the mess, Lo. Gotta run!” Wade jumped to his feet and gave chase, calling out to the boy as if anything he said would make him stop.

Stark watched in confusion and glanced into his shop to see the mess and a certain little bastard coughing and trying to run after them.

“Whoa there, hotshot.” Loki was pulled back by his collar and forced to look at the alchemist. “Care to explain this in a way that doesn't make me want to kill you?”

He searched Stark's face and nearly growled when he noticed just how sober the alchemist was today. This would be so much easier if he'd gone out for a drink. But now, he would have to be more careful than just convincing him all was well and tucking him into bed to sleep off the drink.

Loki smiled disarmingly. “My dear friend... Is there even such a way to do so?”

Stark quirked an eyebrow and dragged the boy back inside.

 

*********

Pétr turned a corner and panted. He did it. He got away just in time. He didn't want to know what would have happened if Stark had seen him. Would he try and stop him? Would Laufey hunt him down and actually fulfill his threat?

Would his father even recognize him?

The last one gripped the half-blood's heart tightly. What if he didn't? He was no longer the innocent little boy he remembered. The boy Stark probably thought died that horrible night. So many lives changed, more for the worse than the better.

He slid down the wall and held his head in his hands. What has he become?

“You're quicker than I thought!”

Pétr's head snapped up to see the masked man who took him here in the first place.

Wade crossed his arms. “Ya know, good thing you ran when you did. We could've ended up hurting Loki. I mean, yeah, he's a smart ass, but he's still a kid, ya know?”

Pétr thought about that for a moment. How rough did this guy think he was going to get? “It wouldn't have gotten to that point.” He stood up. “Thank you for your help. But now, I think I need to rest so goodbye.” He began to walk away from the other.

“Hey! You're going the wrong way!”

“How do you know where I'm going?”

“Cuz my place is the other way.”

Pétr stopped and turned to the other with a frown. “You were serious about that?”

“Why not? You got no where to go, right? I got no one staying with me. It works out! Like fate.”

For a moment, he thought about denying the strange mercenary again. But then where would he go? Sit on someone's roof and watch the palace? He'd be homeless and probably stealing to survive. And without his mask, he would risk running into Stark and putting him in danger. At least, with this manic Asgardian, he would have some place to lay low if things got too hard.

He pursed his lips and joined the mercenary.

Wade grinned and pulled something off his belt. The grin was still present behind his mask when he handed it to the younger boy. “You dropped this.”

Pétr looked down at the red mask and smiled to himself. “Thanks.”

“Name's Wade, by the way.”

Pétr pulled the mask over his face and thought about it for a moment. How often did Wade head over to the alchemist's? What were the chances of his identity slipping from the mouth that never seemed to close?

“You see, this is the point where you tell me your name and we become BFFs.”

“... Keep calling me Spidey, alright? I.... I like that name better.”

 

 *********

Wade's home was much smaller than the Alchemist Shop. It was only one room with a cot that hardly passed as a bed and a piece of torn furniture that hardly passed for a chair. Papers covered almost every surface and somewhere among it, there was the smell of some form of meat well past its prime.

Pétr just stared at the room. “How do you live like this?”

“Easily! I just sorta walk in, like so,” he stepped into the room, “plop down on my ass, like so,” he fell onto the chair. “ And fall asleep, like-” The next word out of his mouth was lost in a snore.

“You come here to sleep.” He said to Wade's body. “Then how did you make such a mess?” He kicked at a paper with weird characters written on it. Parts were circled in red ink and little doodles were drawn along the margins of what looked to be Wade fighting a giant lizard creature while riding on a bear.

Pétr shook his head and walked over to the cot. He pressed a hand against it and smiled sadly. It was better than being homeless and spend his nights doing rooftop surveillance. He laid down and turned so he could watched his new roommate, just in case he tried something in the middle of the night.

Sleep did not come easy. Not with his location, where he could possibly be attacked at any minute. Not when there was a strange man snoring loudly just a few feet away from him. And certainly not with the thoughts constantly running through his head. He dreamed of the day he would be able to return to Asgard. He hoped it would be victorious, with Laufey long dead and no mask to hide his identity. He would return to his father's shop where the alchemist would know instantly who he was. There would be a tearful reunion. And, despite the loss of Poppa and the pain after year of separation, they would be able to pick up the broken pieces and stitch together a true family among the three of them.

He looked at the mask in his hand and gripped the fabric tightly. It was all wishful thinking. The dream that still clung to whatever bit of naivety the Jotun king hadn't killed.

His eyes eventually did slip closed and sleep took him. It felt like it was moments later when his host bolted out of his own sleep and pulled out his sword. Pétr jumped up in response and tensed to prepare himself for any attack from Wade or otherwise.

But the other just glared at the door, his sword out in preparation to strike. They both were silent, the tension hanging thick in the air before Wade finally let out a breath and put his sword away. He turned and looked at Pétr, a smile clearly expressed from the lips behind his mask. “Breakfast?”

The halfling opened his mouth then closed it a second later. For a moment, he wasn't sure if there was a right answer, but his stomach responded to the suggestion of food. He couldn't remember his last meal. “Sure?”

“Great! Let's go!” He grabbed a hold of the boy's arm and proceeded to drag him toward the door. Pétr barely got the time to put his mask back on. 

 

 *********

 

It didn't take long to find out where they were going. Pétr looked around the palace warily and wondered exactly how to get in and get out without alerting everyone. The ceilings were high and poorly lit; it was probably his best bet. But what was he to do as soon as he got in? Surely Laufey wants Odin all to himself. What good would any of this do?

“No! You can't swing the sword like a mallet!” A young voice caught Pétr's ears. He turned to look at the young girl, her hands on her hips and a short sword at her belt. “You have to use it like an extension of yourself.”

“It's too light in my hand!” Her friend whined and pouted. He looked down at the ground where there were other weapons. He picked up a full length, two handed sword and nearly lost his balance. “How about this?”

“Be serious, Thor. It's much too long! You can hardly stand straight with it, how will you ever use it?”

Thor frowned and tried to prove the girl wrong by swinging the sword, nearly hitting her in the process. Lucky for her arm, she moved just in time.

Pétr took the opportunity to stop him. “Whoa there.”

Thor turned and looked at the masked person with a frown. “I could handle this!”

The half-blood looked into the young prince's eyes and caught a flash he was used to. A flash of a cursed beast. Of loneliness and pain. Of fear and uncertainty. More pain.

Then Love.

He could see little of the lover; just black hair in a similar shade to this girl's. The blond boy would be forced through a lot, but he would grow strong and eventually find everything he wanted.

That was all before he snapped back and nodded. “Yes, someday you will. But maybe you should listen to your girlfriend. She knows a lot about these weapons.”

Thor gasped and dropped the sword with a clatter as Pétr walked away. “Sif is not my girlfriend!”

The girl laughed to herself. This wasn't the first time someone said that and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

“Sure she isn't.” Pétr waved a goodbye and smiled behind his mask, then trotted off to find Wade.

Pétr eventually found Wade and wished he hadn't. Because there he stood, in the main halls, talking to one of the last men he wanted to see him. Maybe, if he was quick, he could turn the corner and disappear before either of them could spot him.

He knew when the masked head turned so he could see the black surrounding his eyes that fate was not on his side. “Speak of the Devil! Spidey!”

What choice did he have now? If he ran, it would only raise suspicion in both parties. His heart thumped against his chest, fear igniting in his body as he walked up and bowed his head before the king. “Hello, All-Father.”

Odin's eye never left Pétr's body. His look was steady and blank, but the halfling knew his thoughts were anything but. He looked up and met the one live eye and felt it sink into his mind and pull at his soul. He was analyzed piece by piece and left him vulnerable in the look alone. Odin said nothing for a while, but communicated everything:

_You have no power here._

_I know every move you'll make._

_You are of no threat._

“Strange to see another masked warrior in my midst.” The calculated gaze stayed on the eyes. “I wonder about the face underneath.”

Would his Asgardian form be enough to trick the All-Father himself? Highly doubtful, but he was given little choice here. Pétr swallowed hard and brought a shaky hand up to pull it free. He was going to know. He was sure of it.

He froze when Wade spoke again. “He's my new masked sidekick! Pretty neat, right?”

Odin's attention was pulled off the boy and onto the man. “If memory serves, you do not work well with others.”

“Hey, that's not fair! The last guy tried to kill me first!”

“And the man before him?”

“I really don't think he was actually blind. I mean, c'mon! Did you see the women he brought home with him?”

“And before him?”

“He interrupted Taco Tuesday.”

Pétr was afraid to ask if the list went beyond that.

The king turned back to Pétr with a grimace. “I do not know how you came to meet him, but I wish you the best of luck from here on.” Odin then began to walk away.

“Hey, wait just one second, Big Poppa.” Wade trotted after him. “Payment? I got things to buy.”

The All-Father paused for a moment before sighing and taking a bag off his belt. It was a little more than double the size of a fist and jingled softly as he tossed it to the mercenary.

Wade let out a pleased sound when he caught it.

“Come by again in three days. I will have another task for you.”

“Kay!” He waited for the man to walk away completely before grumbling. “Stingy old bat, trying to get me to work for free.” He walked back to Pétr and tied the sack to his belt with a grin. “Food time?”

Pétr nodded and followed after Wade. He watched as the merc walked with a bounce in his step, his voice humming a little tune. “Why did you stop him?”

The humming stopped and his stride calmed. Wade didn't look at Pétr as he spoke, much more serious than the other had heard him so far. “I don't know why you're wearing that, but it's none of my business. And it's definitely none of his, just cuz he's the king.”

Pétr frowned as they entered the dining area, where food was already laid out for anyone to take.

Wade seemed to catch the look. “But you can't really say that to him, otherwise he'll become the Red Queen and be all 'Well, off with his head!' and losing your head isn't any fun. Trust me. It's all bloody and gross and your body can't see where it's going.” He started to pick out his food items. “And you laugh when it happens to other people, but not so much when it happens to you.”

The halfling just stared at his new companion for a while before he relaxed a little.“Thank you.”

“Yep.”

When they finished grabbing and moved to a place to eat, Pétr wondered about the reason to wear a mask. No one in Asgard bothered to cover their face and he hadn't seen any with cover in Jotunheim unless they weren't from the area and simply used it for cover.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Wade pulled at the strap keeping his mask in place and pulled it up to his nose. From there, he saw skin ripping open and healing itself repeatedly over his cheeks, jaw and chin. The process was almost hypnotizing; as one part healed, another part opened. And with every muscle movement, there was a new tear. The boy couldn't help but wonder if this was how it was for the rest of his body.

He snapped his head forward when he realized he was staring and instead looked at his meal. Wade didn't ask why he covered his face, it wasn't fair to question the scars on the merc's. Instead, he asked another question. “What would a race about fighting honorably need with a mercenary?”

Wade smirked. “You think all that power is kept in 'honor'? Nah, sometimes you gotta be dirty to stay on top. And that's where I come in.”

“Don't you lose Vahalla then?”

He shrugged. “Maybe I'll _never_ die. So what does it matter if I lose my ticket to those halls?”

Pétr said nothing more.

 

*********

 

It was eventually realized the two made a very good team. No one knew the name of Wade's companion, but no one asked out of fear of setting the crazed maniac into a ranting frenzy about privacy and something called 'chili cheese fries.' When asked directly, the one everyone called Spidey would just shrug it off and change the subject. 'Spidey' eventually became known as Wade's rock. His presence alone kept the merc closer to stability than anyone before him else ever could. While he was still dangerously unpredictable, would still go into rants and pick fights, it was usually easy for the other masked warrior to calm him down.

It went unnoticed to most that he would avoid going to the Alchemist and the Blacksmith. And no one seemed to notice the shadows at night heading all around the city. Occasionally, someone would see what looked to be a person crawling on the ceiling, but there was never anything more than a glimpse. Suspicions would never be proven.

Pétr found himself getting comfortable in the one room hut. He created a small hammock out of his web after a few weeks of living there. It was replaced by a bed after a few months. He didn't know why, but he found it easy to trust Wade to not hurt him. After all, if there was any intent, he had the opportunities. All it would take was looking the other way when he was caught during one of their many quests.

Instead he was always freed in less than a minute. Like clockwork.

In return, he did the same for Wade, just as he would assume a team would work. Back in Jotunheim, he was always taught how to work alone. He was a spy, after all! They expected him to just get to Asgard and part ways with his guide. Not make friends with him.

A quest in Jotunheim reminded him of just that.

As soon as Wade turned his back, Something grabbed Pétr and dragged him back around the corner. He was thrown into a cave, hidden away from the untrained eye. There stood Laufey, a deep glare set into his features as he ripped the mask from Pétr's head.

The halfling barely had time to shift into his jotun skin.

“Where have you been?” The king growled lowly, dangerously.

“It- it wasn't easy returning. I had to wait until I was sure I could get back to Asgard-”

“That wasn't the plan. You were to report back as soon as you found weaknesses to exploit.”

“It's not that simple. They have a lot of strength and there are a lot of warriors. To find one weakness would only slow them, not cripple the force.”

Laufey thought about this for a moment. “So, you are saying they're forces are more powerful than mine.”

Pétr froze as the king stepped closer. He held his breath and tensed, sure Laufey would kill him just for insinuating such a thing. “Of... Of course not, Si-” He clenched his jaw and muffled a cry when the large and grabbed him by the head. It started to squeeze. But then, an echoing cry came from outside the cave.

“Hey, Spidey! Where'd you go?!”

He closed his eyes and wished Wade would just walk away. If he found him like this, that would be the end of both of them. But then the squeezing stopped and the voice continued to cry out, slowly becoming more shrill and panicked.

“Spidey?! Spidey! I'm not going to stop until you answer me! SpideySpideySpideySpidey!”

Laufey growled. “Are you the one he calls?”

“SpideySpideySpidey!”

“Yeah...”

“SpideySpideySpideySpidey!”

“Does he not know your name?”

“SpideySpideySpideySpidey! SpideySpidey!”

“I never told him my name. He may slip and tell it to my father.”

Laufey only listened to the insane man continue to call for Pétr. “So your did not tell your family...” He weighed his options and eventually let go and tossing the mask down on the ground. “Do not return without a proper weakness to exploit. And do not wait around for your guide to return here. I want it reported as soon as possible.”

“Why aren't you answering me!? Spiiiiiideeeeeyyyy!!”

He nearly laughed in relief. “Thank you, your highness. Thank you so much!”

“Yes, yes. Now go before I change my mind!”

Pétr ran out of the cave and burst out into the open. He sucked in a breath of relief and searched for the Asgardian. “Wade!”

Wade snapped around. “Spidey!” He ran up and pulled his companion into a bear hug, lifting him off his feet. “I missed you so much! I'm not even gonna _ask_ about the blue skin!”

Pétr's heart stopped. How could he be so stupid?

 

*********

This particular quest was simple; Odin needed a particular slab of ice from one mountain in Jotunheim. Apparently, he sent Wade knowing he would be able to get it done quickly. And with Pétr's ability to climb walls, it could be done even quicker.

But not when the mercenary refused to let go of his hand.

Any time Pétr tried to pull the hand from his grip, it would only tighten to the point of painful. He wanted to believe it was only because Wade was afraid of losing him again. But there was also the little issue of his other form, which the other had yet to truly question.

Pétr stopped walking and sighed. “This is ridiculous. If you just let me climb up there, we can get the ice then go home.”

He knew Wade debated on doing something to make sure Pétr couldn't get away, but instead of following through with that, he reluctantly released his grip. “Don't take too long, Spidey!”

Pétr nodded and began his ascendance without another word. The ice was thick and nearly froze to his glove, but he eventually got far enough to carve out a chunk and tossed it down to his companion.

Wade held it above his head and cried out a little wordless tune.

Pétr jumped down and landed carefully in the snow next to him. “What was that?”

“That, my friend, was the song of Victory.” Wade looked around and let out a disappointed sigh. “This was a boring journey.”

“Maybe next time you'll find someone to fight.”

“Yeah, maybe. I told you; if we took the cocktail dress, we coulda had them lining up for the opportunity to be with me.”

“Is that really the type of fight you want?”

“You're right. So many broken hearts...”

Pétr chuckled and for a moment, a rare silence came over them.

“That was the first time, you know.”

“What was?”

“You called our place 'home.'”

Pétr swallowed and clenched his fists. He hadn't realized the word slipped from his mouth. And he really didn't expect it to be such a big deal to Wade. He looked back at the Asgardian and sighed. “Wade, I should probably tell you the truth about...”

“I know already. Don't worry; your secret's safe with me.”

That didn't make him feel any safer. “My... secret? You know?”

“Yeah. I read ahead.” Wade stared off and ignored the confused look he received from Spidey. “Sorry, I wanted to know what would happen next, but the writer was being too slow. Working on that other thing, ya know?”

“I really don't know what you're talking about.”

Wade shrugged. “Nah, wouldn't expect you to.”

“You know what's going to happen?”

The merc grinned. “Shhh. No spoilers.”

Pétr decided it was best to drop the issue of how Wade found out and focused on the fact that he knew. “So, you won't tell my father?”

“Nope!”

Pétr smiled. Despite all the problems and how hard it could be to work with this man, he found himself growing very fond of the loud mouth. “Thank you.”

“Well, don't say 'thank you' yet. I want a reward for my silence.”

He tensed and looked at Wade suspiciously. “What do you want in return?”

“Just take off your mask and close your eyes for a sec.”

The look didn't change.

“Don't be so suspicious, Spidey. I'm not gonna hurt you.”

The look held for another minute. But then Pétr lifted his mask and let his eyes slipped closed. If Wade wanted to hurt him, he had the opportunity whenever they walked into the house.

There was a soft squeak of excitement from Wade as soon as the eyes closed. There was a soft shuffle of movement but he didn't have the opportunity to ask what he was doing.

Pétr's eyes snapped open when the other's lips crushed against his own.

The mask still covered most of Wade's face, but Pétr had a feeling his eyes were closed. He felt his heart flutter when the tongue found its way in and started to explore his mouth. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do. Affection was something rare in his life. Kisses were lost and locked in memory and even then it was nothing more than a platonic kiss on the forehead from one of his fathers. Or a kiss on the cheek from a blond girl in Asgard when he was a kid.

This was nothing like that.

He broke the kiss and looked down. At some point, Wade's arm ended up around the small of Pétr's back. He didn't want it to move. Somehow, in this man who was one thread of sanity away from going on a mass killing spree became the only person who made him feel safe.

“Too much too soon?”

“N-no.” He cleared his throat and pulled away. He couldn't say that some part of him didn't think about this. It often lead him to nights of self pleasuring and muffled moans. But he never once considered Wade would actually return the affection. “We should get the ice back. That's all...”

The scarred lips frowned as Wade pulled his mask back down and put it back in place. He then shrugged. “Kay!”

As the merc turned to leave, Pétr touched his still tingling lips and allowed himself a smile.

 

********* 

When they returned to Asgard, the palace no longer shimmered as it had the day they left. This translated to the rest of the city, but no one dared asked what happened. If it was bad enough to cause a problem among the combined strength of everyone there, then there was little anyone on the outside could do.

Wade and Pétr left the ice at the front door when they realized the building was in lockdown.

No matter how hard they tried, neither could get in. Pétr couldn't get much further than the courtyard without getting a strange prick of unforgiving magic on his skin. Wade could walk through with no issue, but heard a pained roar as soon as he got to the door.

They didn't stop running until they were back at home.

Wade sank in his chair and covered his eyes. “Well, there goes our money.” He sighed. “Guess it's time to work the corner.”

“Or we could find other ways of gaining money.”

The Asgardian paused and stared at his roommate. For a moment, he thought Wade would try to list reasons just so he could walk the city as a prostitute. Instead he pointed at him. “Genius!”

“It's only until everything comes back.”

“Ahhhh.. Ehhhhh.... Ohhhhhhh... Eeeeeeee...”

“What now?”

“Probably gonna take a while, Spidey. I know you spent a lot of time in Jotunheim where it's dark and depressing, but here we had a Disney castle. Disney castles are always lit up all bright and happy unless there's a curse on one of the main characters.”

“Ah.” Pétr gripped the bed and thought about it. “So we'll just have to budget for a while until we find steady pay. And stop needlessly buying animals to then release into the city.”

“That snake was totally necessary!”

“Wade...”

“But-”

Pétr just watched him sternly.

Wade pouted and looked away. He turned back after a moment. “What're we gonna do with all of this time, now?” A thought popped into his head. “Wanna do it?”

“Do what?”

“C'mon! You know. The bump n grind? Horizontal tango? Dance with no pants?”

Pétr still stared.

“...Sex?”

“Oh. O-Oh!” Suddenly, the halfling was deep red. He glared at his companion. “Wade! You can't just... I mean... You shouldn't...”

“Sooo... no?”

“No!”

“Poo...” He tilted his head and smiled, hopeful. “Maybe later?”

Pétr didn't respond.

********* 

With the loss of Odin's quests, they were forced to work with the people of the city. And while the warriors would go into places on their own, there were many different people who sent them out to gather supplies. Mages, blacksmiths, and alchemists were the three who hired the most.

Followed very closely by people who would send Wade out just to see if he would come back in one piece. They would take bets on what may or may not happen to the merc and his partner. It happened so often they started calling it Død Innsats. When they were caught in quests with little action, the mercenary was always thrilled to get those quests.

“Okay. So I bet you ten gold this time, Spidey will come back carrying him in a bag because that monster shredded him to pieces.”

“Wade, you cannot place a bet. _You're_ the one we're betting on!”

“Oh, c'mon!”

But among the main three repeat client types, Pétr found himself working with the people he wished to avoid. Luckily, Wade would talk to Banner and Pepper. Something about him not wanting Pétr to get his arms ripped off if the blacksmith got mad. But that left him with the alchemist, Loki, and a spell caster named Amora.

The woman usually preferred to get her own supplies, but every once in a while she would seek out Pétr for a certain type of flower or herb growing in another, more dangerous, realm. It was a struggle, but she would pay well.

As for his father, he was lucky the man took on his ward as an apprentice.

Stark would do his work silently and send Loki with a list of supplies. From there, the younger man would send Wade and Pétr to gain the supplies needed from other realms while he would take care of what he could in Asgard; extra money came into play when Loki had a list of his own. And while he would talk with Wade, he often preferred to speak with the more level-headed Pétr. This continued for years. The castle never once even giving the hint of returning to its former glory or even opening for anyone. But that was fine; they did well on their own.

Pétr could hardly believe how tall Loki had grown. Very few could deny how attractive he was, but the halfling never once considered the magician in such a way.

Not when he had so many thoughts on the mercenary.

Since the night of the curse, their relationship did have a little progress. Kisses and touches were common, but rarely went past teasing one another. Pétr couldn't help but smirk every time he was able to squeeze away, leaving the other a whimpering mess of want. It was cruel, he knew. It was a constant surprised to him that Wade never attempted to persuade Pétr and instead opted for disappearing to take care of the problem. But doing this, he was also teasing himself with the thought of what could be. He knew he couldn't resist it for much longer.

But thinking about this in the market was the worst idea. Not that the crowd was paying much attention to him.

A roar signaled something was wrong.

Pétr pushed his way through to see Banner, three times his normal sized and hunched like an animal. He snarled and beat his fist against his chest, glaring at Loki. The much smaller man glared back and carefully tried to step around him, hissing words Pétr couldn't hear. All he knew was they must have been unpleasant. After all, Banner had no problem interrupting the magician and beating him into the ground like a rag doll.

Pétr could hear Pepper scream for Banner to stop. It wasn't long after that when the giant creature tossed Loki hard into a building. The trickster coughed and let out a breath before curling in on himself. Banner ran off and while some people looked to Loki, most followed after the beast.

Pepper looked to Loki in concern, but obviously wanted to chase after her husband before he could cause more damage.

Pétr stepped in and nodded to her. “I can help him. If anyone can calm Banner, it's you.”

Pepper nodded and took a couple steps back. “Thank you.” She ran after the beast.

The halfling turned and looked at the younger man. He knelt and gently touched his shoulder.

A small whine of pain release from the young man's lungs.

“Come on. We have to get you healed.”

Loki allowed the help to his feet, but then tried to push the other away as soon as he stood only to almost fall again. “I... do not need your help.”

“You can hardly stand. Just let me give you some help. I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise.”

Loki glared at him but otherwise kept silent. Maybe there was something humbling about being throttled by Banner the Beast, but the magician wasn't putting up much of a fight.

Pétr helped him back to the hut so he could help him heal. Once Loki peeled his shirt off, Pétr hissed and winced at the wounds. Bruises were already forming on the pale skin, blood dripping from his side and pooling on his pants at his hip.

Pétr kept his mask and gloves on as he shifted to his jotun form and touched a cool healing hand to his stomach.

Loki gasped but stayed right where he was as his own hand worked on the wounds at his side. It would go much faster with the help of another healing hand. No wonder Wade kept this guy around.

Pétr didn't sit in the silence for long. He looked up at the other. “How's Stark?”

“Fine. The same drunken fool he's always been.”

“So things are okay?”

“Yes.” As the last wound was closed, Loki quirked an eyebrow at the masked man. “Why do you ask?”

Pétr looked away and moved to a new bruise, hating the way those eyes tried to pick at his brain. It was like Odin all over again! “No reason. Just trying to fill the dead air.”

“Yes, I'm sure. Do not think it goes unnoticed that you never talk to Stark.”

Pétr swallowed hard. “Does anyone else notice?”

“If you're asking if Stark sees it, he does not. His work keeps him preoccupied lately.”

It took everything for him not to sigh in relief, but he knew this wasn't the end. He removed his hand from the other. “Well, you're pretty much done. I think you can handle the rest.”

Loki opened his mouth to speak again.

Pétr nearly cheered when he heard the door open with a sing-song “Honey, I'm-”

The pause made him realize how this must look.

Since Loki grew into adolescence and adulthood, his reputation for having multiple lovers was quick to become something very solid. And here he stood, half naked.

Wade blinked and frowned. “Am I missing something fun?”

Pétr could only hope the wounded magician would keep silent.

That was not the case. Loki, seeing the opportunity to cause a little trouble, purred and pulled on his shirt. “Oh, you already missed it. But perhaps next time your friend will think to invite you.” The trickster sauntered to the door and past Wade with a quick mumble. “He was _magnificent_.”

Pétr could kill Loki, but he really should have known better. More commonly spread than his promiscuity was his mischievous streak. He smirked at Pétr once he was behind Wade and out the door. He gave a small wave then continued on his way.

Wade just stared at Pétr. “Soooo.... Loki?”

“It's not what you think.”

“I didn't know you liked them young.”

“It's not what you think.”

“I can't blame you, really. I mean, you waited until he was of age, at least. And besides, look at that. His face, his hair, his pretty body, that tight ass-”

“It's not like that! I brought him here to help heal him.”

“That what they're callin' it now-a-days?”

“Wade!”

“C'mon, Spidey. Seriously, I'm not mad. I mean, yeah. You have made me hard as a rock, then walked away without even a little jerk on my peen.”

Pétr tried to interrupted again.

“But I'm glad you got a little somethin' somethin'. Tell me, though. Was he as good as everyone says? Did you do him or did he do you? I hear he's a bit of a pillow biter. Not that there's anything wrong with that!”

“Stop!” Pétr finally had enough. He moved closer and covered Wade's mouth. “Nothing happened!”

Wade tried to talk around the hand.

“He got into a fight with Banner and lost. Badly. So I brought him back here to take care of some wounds.”

Wade stopped trying to talk.

“I would never hurt you like that. I've actually been thinking. And I think I'm ready.”

Wade's eyes widened.

“Would you like that?”

He nodded.

“Okay! Great! I'm going to let go now, okay?” Slowly, Pétr's hand pulled away from Wade's mouth.

The merc stared at him for a moment. He watched Pétr pull off his mask. Silence lingered for a beat and Pétr was sure he could see some wheels turning in Wade's head. Then, he spoke again. “Did you tell him Stark was your father after you two were done screwin'?”

“Oh, for the love of-”

“Really, that's something that can fuck with your mind. Yeah, he's not actually related to you. But he was still raised by your dad.”

“Mhm.” Pétr pulled at Wade's mask carefully.

“So it would still have to cross his mind that he technically fucked his broth-” Wade was silenced when Pétr's mouth cover his and the other's tongue entered his mouth.The merc bucked his hips a little when the other's hand moved and caressed his crotch.

Was this really happening? Was he dreaming?

He should take advantage of this before something could wake him up.

His own hands moved and wrapped around Pétr's waist, quickly finding their way into his pants and gripping his ass. He grinned against the other's lips and listened carefully as a finger rubbed teasingly against the entrance.

Pétr broke the kiss with a gasp. His hand flew up and gripped the fabric on the merc's shoulder.

Wade purred and pressed a little harder. “Hmm, still unfucked.” He grinned. “We'll change that.”

Pétr bit back a moan at the thought and allowed Wade to lead him over to the chair. Next to it was a small bottle of oils the halfling never thought to ask about. When Wade coated his fingers and told him to get rid of the pants, he suddenly knew its purpose.

Pétr sat in the chair, his legs carefully positioned on Wade's shoulders as a well lubricated finger pushed into his entrance. He gripped the seat tightly, cock bouncing as he felt his body heat up. Wade licked his lips and smirked as he pumped the finger, then added another one. Shortly after, it was followed by a third.

The halfling could hardly take it anymore. “Wade...”

He grinned and chuckled softly. “Ready for the real thing, Spidey?”

Pétr nodded, his heart jumping as the other got into position. He watched nervously as Wade coated his length. He closed his eyes when he felt the tip poking at his entrance and whimpered softly as it was carefully slid inside him. He felt like it would tear him apart.

“I know it's a porn thing to say but..” Wade took a breath, his arm shaking as he held himself above Pétr, “ _God_ , you're tight!”

Pétr laughed softly. “Too tight for you to move?”

“That a challenge?” Wade's hip twitched.

Pétr tightened around him. “No.”

That was all Wade could take. Moments later, the mercenary was pumping into his partner, slowly and carefully at first, but quickly picking up the pace.

Pétr gripped the arm near his head while the other hand clawed at the chair's fabric. As the pain gave way to more pleasure, the other's hips moved up to meet Wade's. Their breathing became more labored as they grew closer to release.

Pétr gasped as his partner's hand gripped his hard shaft and pumped. “Wade...”

“Mmm, yeah. Say my name like that again.” He snapped his hips, making Pétr writhe under him.

“Wade... I can't... hold...”

“Then don't.”

That was the only word Pétr needed to hear. He came between them, his entrance tightening and spasming around Wade's cock.

He panted and moaned tiredly as Wade continued, much quicker this time as he gripped the other's hips. It was almost enough to make Pétr hard again before the merc let out a cry and filled his partner.

Pétr moaned at the feeling and watched a please smile work its way onto Wade's face. Now sweaty and panting, the halfling smiled back. “Hope you're not done yet.”

“Night's still young, Spidey. And we have no where to go tomorrow.”

“Good!”

********* 

 

The night was indeed still young and the two took the time to test the strength of just about every surface in their modest little home. The bed broke beneath them, the chair torn to something even more unrecognizable. The wall quickly became Wade's favorite. Thanks to Pétr's ability to climb them, he had a unique opportunity in way of positioning.

By the end, Pétr's arms struggled to keep himself attached to the wall, his body sore and exhausted. But it was a wonderful feeling of exhaustion. He panted and allowed gravity to take over. His head fell against Wade's shoulder as the two sank to the ground. He felt the merc pull him onto his lap and he purred, curling in position with a smile.

“Good times?” Wade grinned.

Pétr chuckled and nodded. “Very good times.”

The smile faded and Wade's arms tightened around him just a bit. “Don't transform into anyone, okay? Just... stay Spidey for a while.”

Pétr wanted to ask what he meant, but soon decided against it. Just another moment of insanity by a man who never really shuts up. “It'd be hard for me to change into anyone else, Wade.”

“...Okay.” He didn't sound so sure. But he still kept a hold on his partner.

From there, life became much better for a few years. Pétr no longer felt like a slave to the jotun king. He now had a life outside of being a spy with someone who really cared about him. He smiled more now. He felt free.

Of course, the times couldn't always be so grand. Pétr was approaching the Alchemy shop to pick up a new list from Loki when he found the shop closed with a sign saying they were out on a job. The halfling frowned. Maybe he should come back later, but something buzzed in the back of his mind. Something wasn't right.

He started to walk down the street but it didn't take long before he noticed a big black horse trotting down the street. There, thrown over his back was his father, the blue heart throbbing slowly. Pétr could almost see his veins trying their best to pump blood and failing. “Dad.” The words slipped.

“...Gotta... get back... find Loki....” He didn't struggle as Pétr pulled him from the horse and into the shop.

“Not like this.” He pushed the door open and laid Stark down. He looked into the bloodshot eyes with a wince and tore his shirt open to better see the heart. Poppa and Father both explained how it worked when he asked about it. He knew he could give it a little bit of power from his own magic. It would be enough to get him back to his feet.

He pulled off a glove and pressed his hand to the device. Slowly, he allowed his skin to turn blue and force fed jotun magic into the heart.

For a moment, Stark's chest just continued to heave and the glowing became brighter. It dulled a second later. When Pétr fed more through, the alchemist arched and gasped.

“Stark...” The halfling turned to see Pepper at the door. The red head didn't even seem to notice him in favor of her friend.

He gasped and looked to the woman with a pained smile. “Hey, Pep.”

As soon as he was sure Pepper had this under control, Pétr slipped out the door and pulled himself up to the roof so he could get home unnoticed.

Wade watched from his place near the building, mildly disappointed. “Aww, Spidey. This was the perfect opportunity for a tearful reunion.” He sighed and crossed his arms. “Ah well. Guess we'll have to save that for later.” 

 

*********

 

A month passed before Stark finally stepped out of his shop. Pétr was a little worried about his father, but had no opportunity to show it. He watched the alchemist walk into the pub and sit. The barkeep knew exactly what to place down in front of Stark and did it without question.

The alchemist stared off intently and gripped the stien as soon as it was within his reach. Pétr swallowed his fear and stood up, making sure his mask was secure as he sat down next to the man.

“I've got no work for you and Wade, Kid.” He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “Sorry.”

“It's fine.” He leaned against the bar. “I'm actually more worried about you... I heard what happened.”

“I'm not crazy. I know what I saw.”

“I know. But if this beast is as dangerous as you keep suggesting-”

Stark glared at the halfling. “Don't you even _dare_ imply something happened to him.”

“N-no! That's not what I was going to say! I just really think you shouldn't be locking yourself away on this project.”

“It'll pay off in the end.”

“Not if you're too tired to use it.”

For a moment, he said nothing and took a large gulp from the stein. But then, the alchemist sighed. “Kid, you're smart. I get that. But you really have no idea what you're talking about.”

“It's not going to hurt you to rest.”

He shook his head. “This is the closest I'm going to get to resting until I know he's safe again.” His alcohol induced mind then spoke for him. “I can't... lose someone else.”

Pétr stopped and stared at Stark, unsure what to say. His finger twitched as he thought about tearing off his mask and letting him know who he was. But this was not what his father needed right now. Loki was priority. Instead, Pétr nodded. “I'm sorry to hold you up.” He spoke very softly. “If you need any help, just let me know.”

Stark nodded. “Thanks.”

Pétr stood up and walked away, his heart aching for the man as he remembered that expression on his face. There was too much pain here.

He walked out of the pub and headed back home. More and more he wondered if this pain would ever end. He hoped to return to Asgard and regain his life. But that wasn't the case. And slowly, he was losing the hope he didn't even realized he still kept.

He would never have his family back the way he imagined.

So lost in thought, Pétr didn't notice the lumbering shadow at his back. “Half-blood.”

He turned in time to be grabbed by the jotun and dragged off.

 

*********

 

Pétr was forced on his knees as soon as he was in front of Laufey. The king glared at his little spy and sneered. “My scouts informed me of a runt jotun in Asgard.”

Pétr didn't look up.

“One that isn't you.”

His heart froze as the realization crossed his mind.

“Care to explain why you haven't discovered it yourself?”

Pétr kept his eyes down on the ground. “He doesn't know what he is, Sire. I never considered him to be a threat-”

“Within the past hundred years, only two so weak were born among my men. One was your filthy Asgardian pet of a father. The other a royal. Do you know what this means?”

Pétr shook and didn't look up at his king as he waited for him to continue.

“This runt, if it were to ever learn of its heritage, could become heir to the throne.”

“Well, maybe you should've done a better job at killing him.”

Laufey scowled and Pétr was rewarded with a kick to his side. The halfling gasped and tried to pull away as his mask was pulled free from his head.The other continued to abuse his side until he finally cried out in pain.

The king glared down at him. “If you continue to speak with such disrespect, you may be killed before I can offer you this deal.”

Pétr looked up, holding his sides and wincing in pain. “What... deal?”

“I want the outcast back here. Alive. In return, you will have your freedom.”

“Freedom?” Pétr thought about that for a moment. “As in... I'll be able to go to Asgard and stay?”

“Where you can live out the rest of your life.”

It was quite an offer. If it were a few years ago, Pétr wouldn't be simply considering it and instead be looking for ways to get Loki here. But...

Loki was in the palace, obviously alive if the scouts saw him. The palace was well protected, even during this time. Not to mention, this was Loki. He wouldn't exactly follow Pétr to his imprisonment just because the halfling asked nicely. “If I refuse?”

“I will see to it you never step foot in Asgard again.” Laufey wasn't going to make this easy for him.

Pétr gritted his teeth. His complete freedom or returning to Laufey's side where he would probably be abused and one day accidentally killed. It would be a very simple answer if there wasn't that one catch.

Who knew what he planned to do to Loki once he got his hands on the lost prince.

No. Loki was strong. He always found a way around things. He would find his way home. Pétr nodded. “I'll do it.”

Laufey smirked. “Excellent.” With the snap of his fingers, one of his men positioned a box on the ground in front of Pétr. “I have taken the liberty to provide you with a new suit. It will increase the odds of you being discreet in this.”

The halfling looked at the box and frowned. Carefully, he crawled over and slowly opened the box. As soon as it cracked open, a strange black substance shot out and wrapped around his wrist. He pulled back and tried to push it off, but it would have none of that.

As it climbed, he became more frantic and tried to force it to let go. “Stop it! My old suit is fine!”

 _Don't fight us, little spider._ The voice whispered next to his ear. It was oddly soothing. _We only want to help._

Pétr kept tense as it climbed across his torso and down his legs. This would be all over soon. Then, he can go back to his father and Wade. An image of Loki over Laufey's body came to mind.

_Everything would be fine._

The black substance consumed his head.

 

*********

 

When he returned to Asgard, he stayed in the shadows and noticed the palace was once again bright and gold. The curse was lifted. Pétr carefully wandered to the alchemist's shop to find Stark there, alone. His target wasn't here.

 _The palace?_ The voice suggested.

“Yeah.” He used the black substance like web and swung through the city. He didn't stop until he was attached to the large building. He found his ability to climb becoming much easier, as if gravity no longer applied to his body. But he didn't allow himself the time to play with it.

 _This is it._ The voice said again. _After this, you can have your happily ever after._

 _“Don't do this, Pétr.”_ another voice spoke. A voice he hasn't heard in years. _“Take off the suit and go home to Wade. There has to be another way.”_

“No.” He must be going completely mad. “This is the only way.”

_Yesss. One must be sacrificed for another. Now, find the snake and lets return so you can be free._

_“Pétr... son. Please, just reconsider.”_

“No! Shut up! Just... let me think!” He rubbed his head and tried to block the voices.

There was silence for a moment. Then... _that balcony door is open. Perhaps it would be best to be inside._

Pétr crawled down and carefully jumped down. He looked into the room and sure enough, there was Thor. He slept, a large arm curled around his target. The halfling recalled the day he'd seen Thor for the first time. He had obviously passed those trials and found himself at peace on the other end. His predictions were a little incorrect about who his lover would be, but he already figured this would be the case when Loki was caught in the palace.

But seeing it made him feel guilty for what he was about to do.

Pétr carefully walked up and slowly moved the massive arm. The last thing he wanted to do was wake either of them. As soon as the arm was out of the way, the halfling rolled Loki as carefully as possible.

The other's eyes shot open and looked directly at the other.

Pétr held his breath and Loki just stared. But then something happened. Without the thought even crossing his mind, Pétr's arm moved and his hand covered Loki's mouth. His other hand moved up to his face and pressed a finger where his lips were located.

The substance moved around Loki's mouth and nose. Before he could thrash, the trickster was knocked out.

Pétr lifted Loki and headed back to the balcony. He tried to erase all remaining guilt as he headed back to Jotunheim.

It didn't work. The pain only seemed to dull by the whispering voice in his head, but there was one much louder that told him this was wrong. This should not be the way to gain his freedom.

Still, he walked into the tundra and headed for Laufey's palace. He found him in the broken throne room, where the throne was surrounded by debris in the middle of no where. He wondered what the king would do with the lost prince.

Loki didn't wake up until they were in front of the king. When he did, he struggled and fought the part of the suit that was previously attached to his mouth moved and instead locked around his wrists to keep him from striking anyone. He snarled at Pétr with unforgiving words. “You treacherous little worm!”

Pétr couldn't look the trickster in the eye.

Laufey waved a dismissive hand to Loki's captors and they dragged the small jotun away. He directed his attention to Pétr. “Very quick work. I'm impressed.”

Pétr said nothing. Instead, he just stood by and sank deeper into his guilt. He just wanted to get out of here.

Laufey nodded to a few of his men but Pétr wasn't paying attention. The guilt sank into his skin and beat against his heart and mind. It took over and all he was left with only one thought: what have I done?

The black suit spasmed around him and hissed at the sound. It pulled itself apart and off the halfling to retreat into its box. Once it was back, the lid was shut and the men took it and headed off. He didn't pay any attention to what they were doing. He only wondered on ways to take this decision back.

Laufey looked to another. The woman who raised Pétr walked up. Her lips in a thin line as she presented him with his old mask. The look only increased the feeling in his gut.

“You're free.”

No, he wasn't. Pétr realized that as soon as he revealed himself, everyone would be on him. He wouldn't be able to return to his father knowing he had to sacrifice the trickster to be back home. This wasn't freedom. This was a whole new Hell.

He swallowed and grabbed the mask. He pulled it over his face and walked away. There was no way anyone could hate him more than he hated himself right now at this moment.

He didn't return to Asgard right away. He wandered around Jotunheim and thought about what was done. He pretty much betrayed everyone he cared about by turning Loki over to the king. He stayed in Jotunheim for a while and tried to think about what would happen now that the magician was gone. Thor would wake up to find his bed empty. He would demand to know what happened to his lover. They would go see if he returned to Stark only to find the alchemist hadn't seen him. No doubt they would figure out it was him and go to Wade to find him.

He couldn't run from this. They would find him no matter what the obstacle. So, he returned home. As soon as he stepped back into Asgard, there was a large hand gripping his throat. He gasped. “F-faster than I thought..”

Thor glared hatefully at the other. Maybe he even woke up to see him leave. “Where is he?!”

Pétr watched as Wade came up behind him, one arm gripping the other, which hung oddly at his side. He could hear the mercenary pop it back into place and slowly release the arm. Stark followed closely in full armor, the mask glaring at him as if expecting a fight. Yes, this was not the way he wanted the reunion. The half-blood opened his mouth as Thor's grip tightened. He couldn't breathe.

“I know it was you who took Loki away!”

“Uh, hey, Big Guy. As much as I would love to see his head pop off his shoulders, killing him right now isn't going to get Loki back.”

Pétr felt a stab at his heart when those words came from his father's mouth.

Slowly, the thunderer released him. “What have you done?”

Wade kept surprisingly silent and instead opted to look among the three.

Pétr rubbed his neck and sucked in a deep breath. After the pain subsided just a bit, he spoke. “He's in Jotunheim. With Laufey.”

Wade hissed and winced. “Spidey... That is possibly the worst thing you could've done.”

Thor ignored him and instead glared darkly at the other. “Now tell me why I should not crush you under my boot like the vile creature after which you are named?”

“I can fix this.” Pétr said as calmly as possible, looking at both the prince and the alchemist. “I can get him back.”

“And why exactly should we trust you?” Stark didn't hesitate to speak up. “After all, you're the reason he's there in the first place.”

He fought the urge to tell Stark why he did this and instead took a deep breath. “I would rather not die. The only way that's going to happen is if Loki comes back. Right?”

Thor growled. “I will not allow you to simply walk into Jotunheim. You may try and hide away.”

“Hey! Where's the faith?” Wade frowned. “If Muscles goes, I go too! Who's to say you'll let Spidey live?”

Stark let out a snort. “Then, it seems like we're all going. I didn't get all dressed up for nothing and I'm not about to let you try and take down Thor.” He thought about it for a moment. “Although, if you do try it, make sure I'm there. I want a good view of him pummeling the two of you.”

Pétr sighed and tried to ignore the constant feeling of hurt with all of his father's words. “So, we're all going then?”

“Yes.”

“Yuh-huh!”

“Better believe it.”

The halfling's jaw tightened and for a moment he just stared at them before nodding. “Alright then.”

 

*********

 

The cell in which he was kept had very little light. Laufey made sure his hands stayed tied behind his back by the black substance on his arms. It seemed to keep the trickster from using his powers, which was a great achievement in the eyes of the jotun king. This strange slime would have many uses if it could stifle or enhance the magic within them.

He watched his rejected son and wondered what to do with him. Obviously, he was able to get in and out of the palace. And his ability to stay alive proved he was a sneaky little bastard. He was worth something to Odin. Perhaps he was nothing more than a manservant. Be that the case, this was nothing more than trying to get him to do pretty much what he tried with Pétr.

But Loki was clean. More than anyone would expect a simple manservant. He lacked the body mass of a warrior but instead held intelligence in his eyes. A scholar of some sort, then. Fitting for someone of his heritage. If he suspected correctly, Odin knew he was of Jotun blood. So using the boy as an advisor was out of the question. Anything higher would be completely unthinkable.

“Who are you to the All-Father?”

His question was met with silence.

Laufey waited for a moment, red eyes glaring at the prisoner. “If you do not respond, then I will be forced to loosen your tongue by more... unconventional means.”

Loki glanced up at his captor and laughed. “Do you actually think this would make me speak even if I had anything to say?”

“Are you saying you have no prior relationship with the All-Father?”

“I'm saying you have no power over me. Even as I sit here, helpless, you can do nothing to me.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“It would already be done.”

Laufey stared at Loki and looked for any form of doubt in his features. He saw nothing but rage. He turned away without another word. “Perhaps a few days without food will loosen your lips.”

Loki growled and pulled at the binds. It was no use; the grip only tightened. Neither seemed to notice the piece of the substance crawling up and nesting in Loki's hair. It moved slowly as to not alert its host too soon.

 

*********

 

As they walked into Jotunheim, Pétr found himself glancing at his father constantly. Stark still didn't know who he was but the fact he caused the alchemist to hate him still gripped his mind and hurt him more than any weapon. He looked away, back to where Wade was talking to Thor about his diet and exercise. The prince didn't look please with Wade's constant banter, but made no move to silence him, possible hoping if he ignored it, it would go away. He was surprised after three hours that passed, Thor still held patient to the antics.

It would be funny if it wasn't for the current issue at hand. “Stark... I'm so sorry for-”

“I'm not accepting your apology, Kid.” Stark looked at Pétr, his helmet doing all the glaring necessary to aid his voices tone. “Save it for when we find him, then I'll consider forgiving you.”

Every fiber of Pétr's being wanted to rip the cover from his head. He knew he betrayed everyone's trust in him, but not once did anyone ask why he did what he did. No one considered the idea that maybe there was more to this story!

He jumped when an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Hey, Spidey. How much further we got? I'd like to bleed the lizard before the final battle.”

“Another hour or so. It's pretty much a straight away from here if you want to take care of business.”

“Sweet! Be right back!”

The three watched him run to the cliffside, talking about how he would mark it as his own. Being the only one in the group he didn't outright betray, Pétr didn't want him to leave.

“He is a strange man.”

“I'd go with 'complete nutcase', but I guess 'strange' is the nice way of saying it.”

Pétr said nothing and just continued to walk on, slower so Wade would be able to catch up easier. He didn't want to leave behind the one person who still liked him, after all.

As the half-blood predicted, it took another hour to get to the palace. It stood, looking pretty desolate and broken in parts thanks to the many wars fought on its grounds. Half of it was destroyed while the other half stood tall and stubborn.

Near the front door was a large red box with a note to be read by anyone who would walk near it. 'all your heart's desires.'

Thor scoffed. “They must think the Aesir to be dull and gullible apes.”

“Cool. Hot dogs and a booby trap.” All three turned to see Wade squatting by the box. He threw the sign over his shoulder and opened the box.

“Wade!”

As soon as the lid opened, a deep red slime towered over the mercenary.

Wade frowned. “No hot dogs? That's the last time I listen to a sign on an ominous box!”

The substance slammed down and engulfed his body.

“No!” Pétr sprinted over to him, but a large fist like appendage shot out and knocked the halfling aside. A head with similar markings to Wade's mask formed and a mouth opened to expose rows of razor sharp teeth. It roared, tongue flicking out like a tendril. It consumed Wade's entire body as the newly formed mercenary stood up.

“What is that?!” Stark turned to Pétr.

For a moment, the boy only stared in fear. Then, he gathered his wits. “I don't know. Laufey put a black version on me so I could get to Loki easier. If it's anything like that, it'll make him stronger and faster than before.”

The mass hissed and pulled at itself.

“Any clue how to defeat it?”

Pétr shook his head. “We can't let it touch us. Or we might end up just like Wade.”

Stark paused and looked to the mass again with a growl. “Of course we can't.” He turned back. “You two go on ahead. I've got this.”

The halfling turned. “But-”

“I can shoot it from afar and not have to worry about the weapon returning. You two find Loki and get him out of here.”

Thor pursed his lips and gripped Mjölnir tightly. It took a moment before he nodded. “I wish you luck, Stark.”

“You too, Fabio.”

Thor headed off into the palace but turned a second later when he saw Pétr wasn't following him. The other still stood there, staring at the man. Eventually, he snapped out of it. “Be careful.” He looked to Wade and could only hope they would be able to save him.

“Spidey...” It tilted its head and stalked closer.

Pétr tore his gaze away and ran around the creature. It aimed to shoot at him, but that tendril disappeared thanks to a blast from the only man left in the room.

“It's just you and me, Død Innsats. Got one for you; Thirty Gold says I blow you to pieces.”

 

 

 

 *********

_You wish for your freedom, yes? Well, so do we! And it is easy for us to obtain. We only ask for your assistance. Kill the king as soon as he returns and then we will be free from his wretched control and you can move on to your happy little life with that prince of yours._

_Perhaps you can even rule as King of Jotunheim. You are heir to the throne, after all._

_Wouldn't that be lovely, dear Loki?_

*********

 

Pétr tried his best to hide all emotions as they ran through the corridors. Today, he could truly lose his family, both his father and his lover in the worst case. He tried to push the thought out of his head as he skidded down, almost missing the door that led to the dungeons.

Soon, they were running into frost giants. But neither Pétr nor Thor were in the mood for long battles.

But the mocking nicknames didn't get past Thor.

“Ah! The half-blood returns!”

“Did dear father reject you?”

Pétr snarled and ran around one of them. “At least I _know_ my father.”

The jotun tried to grab for the little half-blood only to have a hammer slammed in his head and crack his skull.

Another one nearly stabbed Pétr with an ice spear while Thor was busy with two more. The smaller man didn't waste anytime to force him to the ground with his webbing. The giant snarled and grabbed at him only to end up in cased in the web and knocked out as his head was slammed against the ground.

The room was soon full of unconscious and dead giants. The half-blood panted and shook as he looked among the bodies. So much pain they put him through. “Thanks for all the lessons, guys. Really appreciate all the pummeling now that you're down and out.”

Thor took a look at the other, but said nothing. He only headed forward and into the cell room. Only one was occupied.

“Loki!”

The trickster looked up, black hair hung half in his face. His hands were still behind his back as he smiled in relief. “Thor....”

The thunderer pulled the door off its hinges and walked in. He got down to the other's level and took his head in his hands. “I am relieved you still live. Are you hurt?”

Loki leaned into the touch and shook his head. “I would just like to go home now.”

Thor nodded and held his lover for another minute.

Then reality came in the form of Pétr, speaking as calmly as possible. “Thor... Let go of him.”

The thunderer turned and glared at the other. “I will _not_! I knew you were only leading me into a trap!”

“Look at his head.”

He turned back and looked at Loki who only sat by and blinked innocently. But there, almost completely hidden by the black locks, was the throbbing of something unnatural.

As calmly as possible, Thor backed up. A lump formed in his throat. “I'm sorry, Loki..”

“Don't leave me here.”

“We will help you. But I cannot take you home just yet.”

“That's fine.” The trickster swallowed. “Just.. don't leave me alone.”

There was a deep chuckle from behind them. “Well. I see the prince has taken the bait.”

Thor snapped around, Mjölnir back in his hand as he snarled at the king. “Release him!”

“Tell me, why should I?” Laufey crossed his arms. “He was taken from his home. Now, he has returned.”

Pétr growled. “You left him to die!”

“But he lives now. And has already been useful enough, if he brought the golden prince to my dwellings.”

“I've heard enough!” Thor charged, hammer at the ready.

Laufey froze him in place and tsked. Before he could say anything, a bit of web slapped him in the eye. He slammed Pétr into the wall and knocked the breath out of the boy. It was then Thor broke free and began his attack again.

The fight continued like this for a long time. The two were hardly able to land a proper attack on him, even together.

Laufey crossed his arms and smirked. “I'm disappointed. Surely the Great Thunder Prince of Asgard should be able to take down a lowly Jotun. Have you become weak in your time locked away in the palace like a beast in a cage?”

Thor pulled himself to his feet and offered a hand for Pétr. He panted and glared at the king. “I swear on all my power you will not be leaving this dungeon alive.”

Laufey tossed his head back and let out a thunderous laugh. “You have no _power_ here, Boy! Your lack the power to take me down. what-”

Laufey didn't notice something move from the broken cell. He didn't notice it move behind him and he certainly didn't notice who it was.

But he felt the large black claws slam into either side of his skull and force it to break into pieces. He didn't have time to cry out, much less see his attacker.

Blood and grey matter exploded from the skull and splattered all over the floor, ceiling, the two opponents, and Laufey's killer.

Loki cackled as the tendrils lowered him back to his feet, his eyes black as a shark's. He grinned and allowed his tongue to move out and lick the blood from his clawed fingers. “We have waited too long to do that.”

Pétr and Thor only stared in horror. 

********* 

 

Wade didn't know where he was. He was floating in some sort of strange, red limbo. His eyes opened slowly. “Am I dead? Is this Hell?”

There was a chuckle. _Oh no. You're still very much alive._

“Are you sure? Cuz I always imagined Hell to be sort of like this. You know, boring and floating around? Although this Hell has a very disturbing lack of fire-breathing puppies.”

_Silence, Wade! There is something we wish to show you._

His feet touched ground and he suddenly felt a tingle on his skin. It continued for a moment and was accompanied by a strange itch on his head. One he hadn't felt in years. Since...

_Since you decided to invoke the power of the Fire Giants._

“Yeah, since then. Stop reading my mind, I wanted that inner monologue to go places.”

 _Yes, well, we would rather it didn't._ A mirror appeared in front of him and suddenly he was standing in a washroom. _Take off your mask._

Wade hesitated for a moment, but then slowly pulled it free. For a long time, he'd been avoiding mirrors and anything that gave off a reflection if his face wasn't covered. But today, he found a man with blond hair standing before him. He smirked. “Well! Hel _lo_ there, good lookin'!”

_We can make this. We can fix you._

“Wade...” A feminine voice came from the other room. “Are you coming back to bed?”

For a moment, Wade opened his mouth to call back. But then he frowned and closed his mouth. “Where's Pétr?”

_He will not leave here. But really... Without the curse of melted flesh on your head, will you really limit yourself to the boy?_

“When you put it that way...” He peeked out to see a full figured red headed woman laying naked on the bed. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her milky white skin before speaking again. “Go home. Your hair doesn't go with your toenails and I can't be sexing up someone so basic!”

The woman snapped around and looked back at him in confusion. “What?!”

On the outside, the being that took over Wade's body was having trouble keeping up with Stark. Each blast melted part away, but there was always more to take over a second later.

“Any ideas?” He spoke to the suit.

“Sir, you will need to hit with a stronger ray and pull him free. Even then there's no promise of removing Wade completely.”

“Then our only choice is to kill him?”

“That would be the quickest route, yes.”

Stark growled and looked down at the mass. Yes, Wade could annoying but when you had a way to control him, he was a force you would want behind you.

He didn't realize that until the spider kid came into this.

He narrowly dodged another tendril that shot up to knock him out of the air. He flew and barely outran five more. “He'd not going to let us close enough to knock it loose.”

“Then what can we do, sir?”

He landed. “Looks like we have no choice. Jarvis, put all the power to the heart.”

The creature bounded after him and once again tried to attack. For its trouble, it received a blast too large for it to avoid.

There was an inhuman screech as the creature exploded and abandoned the bloody body parts. Parts of Wade's clothing remained on fire; there the substance shriveled up and burned away like a dried plant.

Stark shook and looked around at what remained of Wade. “You were a good guy. In your own, weird way. At least you died in a way you'd want.” The alchemist turned and headed into the palace to help his other comrades. He'd have to inform the next of kin.

 

*********

 

“Why the strange looks?” Loki tilted his head and walked closer. “I only succeeded in what you two could not.”

Pétr backed up, seeing the look of malice in the trickster's eyes. Right now, he knew there were whispers in Loki's ears and promises. Anything to allow that strange sentient substance to remain attached to his body. “Loki, you have to fight it...”

“Fight it?” He laughed. “And why would I want to do something like that? I've never felt so...”

“Powerful?” Pétr nodded. “Yeah, it does that. But it's going to turn you into something your not and make you do things you would never do.”

Thor glanced at Pétr and frowned before looking back at Loki.

There was a soft hiss as the tendrils waved and Loki glared. “Do you suggest I have no control?”

Pétr stayed quiet.

“Do you say I will become a slave?” A black web shot from Loki's wrist and grabbed a hold of Pétr. He pulled and slammed the boy into a wall.

Pétr coughed and felt himself being tugged the other direction, his head slamming hard into the stone and leaving it cracked. Only then did the black web let go.

“Do you?!”

“Loki! That's enough!”

He turned to Thor, the hissing calming as the thunderer approached. He walked up as calmly as possible. “Look at this, Loki. You have brought harm to someone who tried to pull you away from this.”

Pétr stood on shaky legs and huffed softly. Loki watched with those black eyes.

“Remove this being from your form and come home.”

The trickster looked to his lover in silence. His blacked out eyes cleared. For a moment, Thor and Pétr thought Loki had been swayed. But then a sneer appeared on his jagged tooth lips and a tendril came out and stabbed into his side.

Thor yelped in response and was slapped against the wall.

“We're surprised, Thor.” The trickster calmly walked up to the prince, eyes returning to their blacked state. “Without the king on the throne of Jotunheim, Asgard has won. Shouldn't you be overjoyed?”

“Not... Not if it means I lose you as well.”

Loki smiled. “How sweet. But please, take solace in the knowledge you won't live long enough to miss us.” The clawed hand came up.

And Loki was pulled away by Pétr's web before it could come back down.

Loki snarled and looked back at Pétr. He tried again to strike, but the other moved out of the way. Pétr narrowly dodged one of the claws as he watched frustration grow in the possessed trickster.

“Enough of this!” Tendrils appeared, all aiming directly at the halfling.

Pétr had just enough time to create a shield for himself. However, the webbing could only do so much. As the being exploded against the web shield, some moved onto Pétr's head and sunk into his mask.

_Fight fire with fire._

The other pulled the mask off quickly and tossed it away.

“You disgusting halfbreed!” Loki pulled the shield out of the way and grabbed hold of Pétr's shirt front. He slammed him into the wall with a feral growl. “Why won't you stay out of the way?!”

“And sit by and watch you become a puppet? No thank you.” He was lifted then slammed back into the wall. Pétr coughed.

“There you go again! Implying I have no control.”

“I'm not implying it! I'm saying it outright!” He gripped the claw with one hand and gripped the wall with the other. If he could just get a little more wiggle room, he was sure he could take the other down. “Look at yourself. This isn't you!”

Loki's glare softened and his hold began to relax.

Pétr smiled. “You're better than this.”

Once again, Pétr thought he had gotten through to the trickster. He discovered he was wrong the moment he was thrown to the ground. “Do not think just because we were raised by the same man that you know anything about me!”

He rolled and bounced up to his feet, given very little time to consider just how Loki gained that knowledge. He jumped onto the wall to outrun the madman. This wasn't working. If he wouldn't listen to reason, they would have to find a way to separate the parasite by force.

He shot web at Loki and managed to get a grip on his chest. He pulled and slammed the other into the ground. “Thor! I could use a little help here!”

Thor pulled himself up and held his side in pain. What could he do without injuring Loki? They had no idea what they were fighting, after all!

Pétr tried his best to contain Loki, but the trickster would have none of that. In an instant, Pétr found himself on the ground again with the wind knocked out of him. A sudden blast from Stark and Loki was off him again.

The alchemist growled and stared at Loki. “When did _this_ happen?”

Pétr coughed and looked up. “Sometime in Laufey's Monologue.”

“No time to be a smartass!” He looked down, seeing the other unmasked for the first time. No... His eyes must be playing tricks on him. He opened his helmet for a better look as flashbacks began.

Their eyes locked. Time stopped.

 

*********

 

Out in the debris caused by a defeated enemy, a disembodied arm dragged itself along the snow in search of its torso. Somewhere, a head blinked, jaw moving and using vocal cords that were not ready for speech.

The head didn't care. “I... guess I.... lost... my...head....... haha...hah.. ow... hurts to laugh...”

There was a sigh as a wind picked up and the snow became a form of a large man. The form knelt down and lifted the head. _“I don't know what he sees in you, Wade. But you seem to make Pétr happy...”_

“...Is the snow talking to me...?” Wade frowned. “How...are you talking...?”

_“I could ask the same of you.”_

“... Touche.”

The form took the head over to the merc's torso and put it in place. In little time, Wade's neck fused back together. The two pulled all the limbs back until Wade was whole again. He pulled at his ripped mask to try covering his face and looked at the other. “So what now? We still got something to fight, right?”

 _“Yes, another has been taken just like you. But I think its weaknesses are becoming very obvious.”_ The icy finger pointed to where there was a little fire burning the red creature. It hissed and cried out, but eventually died.

And no one came to save it. Poor little slime.

“Well, would you look at that.” He bounced to his feet and gave the form a thumbs up. “Thanks, Disembodied Ghost of Frost Giant Captain America!”

Even in his current form, Cap managed to look exasperated. _“No thanks needed. Just... be good to Pétr.”_

“Does this mean I can call you 'Poppa-in-law?'”

_“Let's not push it. Get everyone back to Asgard safely and not possessed.”_

“Guess that includes 'the other that's been taken', eh?”

Cap sighed and faded away. This was their hope of winning this little bout.

“Wait! What'll I do about the future baby?”

There was no answer.

Wade looked back at the fire and thought about it. This slime doesn't like fire. But if someone else was possessed, a little fire like this wouldn't do it. So how could he feed it and make it bigger?

A lightbulb went off in his head.

 

*********

 

Thor finally snapped out of his trance and moved in to try to at least contain Loki. But the other wouldn't have it. The trickster dodged every attack and would return with one of his own, only to have the other slip passed or block.

It was a frustrating stalemate.

Stark couldn't help but stare at the younger man he assumed to be nothing more than Wade's new toy. Instead, he was seeing the aged face of his supposedly dead son. “P- Pétr?”

Pétr felt like his heart would break to a million pieces just by the hopeful sound in Stark's voice. “Hi, Dad...”

Stark let out a soft laugh, eyes glassy before a loud thud of a body hitting the floor snapped him out of it. He looked to find Loki cackling madly once again and Thor on his back. No matter how much he tried, everyone could tell his heart wasn't truly in the fight.

Pétr got up to his feet. “We have to get that thing off him.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious. The question is how?”

“How'd you stop Wade?”

Stark glanced over at Pétr as he thought about what he did to his son's boyfriend. “I'd rather not have to do that to Loki.”

Pétr's head snapped around. “What happened?”

“Let's just say you're single again.”

The half-blood opened his mouth to speak as he felt the world being taken from underneath him, but he didn't get the chance. He was suddenly caught in the smell of something burning.

“I'm back, baby!”

Both turned and jumped out of the way just in time for Wade to run through, his whole body ignited in flames. He ran full speed at Loki who, for the first time since this started, actually looked terrified.

“What's wrong, Lo? Never seen a flamer before?” He laughed. “Get it? Cuz I'm on _fire_!”

The trickster backed up and hissed. “Get away from me!”

“Aww, now c'mon. Don't be like that. I know what'll cheer you up. How about a hug?” Wade opened his arms and walked towards Loki until he had the other cornered.

“Get away!” The clawed hand swung at the other, but the substance melted away and exposed pale fingers to the fire. He recoiled and held his hand in pain.

Pétr caught that as an idea struck. “Wade! Be careful. We don't want to burn Loki.” He turned to the prince. “Thor, you're going to have to use lightening.”

“I may harm Loki if I do that!”

“If you don't you may lose him completely!” They looked to the two. “Wade might just set him on fire.”

It was then a bolt of lightening came down between the two with a loud crack. It was enough to have the mercenary let out a yelp and jump back, his hand moving to his heaving chest. “A little warning next time would be nice!”

But then he looked at Loki. The trickster was still in the corner, the echoes of the loud clapping thunder made the substance spasm and jump from Loki's body. The sorcerer himself covered his ears and shook as he regained control.

Pétr remembered the sound of drums when his suit was removed. He turned to Thor. “Do it again.”

Now knowing he wouldn't have to hit his lover, the prince had no issue. Another bolt make the parasite cry out and jump. Then another, then another.

It pulled away from the host in hopes of getting away from the noise and wailed in panic. There Wade saw the chance. He moved in and pulled at the parasite, his body impossible to cling to even as his clothes were burned away. Fire burned into flesh and turned to embers on his skin.

Eventually, the parasite was gone and burned away, leaving Loki with nothing but tired, blood shot eyes and a body that could barely stand. He leaned against the wall and slid down as Wade stepped on what was left of the being. Loki didn't dare look up. “You're nude, aren't you?”

“Yep. Feels good to just let it all hang out.”

The trickster closed his eyes. “Please, for the love of all that is pure, make yourself decent.”

Before Wade could tell Loki about his clothes being burned away, a red cape was pushed into his hand. He looked up and smiled. “Thanks! You're aces!” He looked back down at the fabric. “So soft and flowy. Probably smells like rain.” He brought it up to his face. “It totally _does_! I was just joking!”

Loki quirked an eyebrow but still kept his eyes closed.

With Thor tending to Loki and Wade using Thor's cape as a cover, it only left one thing. Stark turned to Pétr and looked at the boy. He's grown up so much and the alchemist missed it all. “Pétr.. I'm so sorry.” He should've searched harder. Who knows what his son had to endure on his own.

Pétr smiled and walked up to Stark. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the man tightly. “It's okay, Dad.”

Stark's eyes welled up and he returned the gesture. He never thought this day would come. But here they were, a family once again.

“Awww, that's nice!” Wade smiled through his new mask; Thor's cape with two holes poked out. It was tied around his neck to keep it in place and, besides where the left over fabric hung, that was all he covered.

Loki made the mistake of looking. He glared at the man. “That's not what I meant when I said make yourself decent!”

“I covered what was important.”

“Your _face_ is _not_ the problem.”

“Really? Huh!” Wade looks genuinely surprised. He thought about this for a moment before returning to the subject at hand. “That aside, you've seen hundreds of people naked before. What's one more?”

Thor's head snapped around. “ _Hundreds_? I knew you we not virgin when I took you to bed, but-”

“It was _not_ _hundreds_...” Loki tried to reason.

“It was up there, I know that much.” Stark couldn't help but chime in. “Too many people walked into the shop for some 'healing magic.'”

Loki scoffed.

Wade grinned. “Is this the part where we all laugh in unison at Loki's expense to show that we're ending on a good note?”

Pétr rolled his eyes and chuckled at the merc. “We're not done yet, Wade. There's still a race without a king.”

Thor nodded grimly. “The throne usually falls to the eldest son or the one who demonstrates the power taken to end his predecessor's life.”

Everyone turned and looked at Loki. Stark nodded. “In this case, we're lucky to have it be both.”

He sighed tiredly. “This transition will not be an easy one.”

“But it will be worth it.” The thunderer was quick to respond. “This could finally bring a permanent peace between Jotunheim and Asgard.”

Wade snorted. “That's something I never thought I'd hear.” He tossed his head back and sighed. “Well, there goes the fun weekends of picking on Frost Giants.”

Thor chuckled. “There are still other realms, my friend.”

 

*********

 

The time it took to establish a new king was actually much less than anyone expected. It was only during Laufey's rule that children of small stature were outcast, thus making it less of a traditional issue. The real problem was Loki's lack of experience in royal life. But few argued with a man who could destroy the skull of a king who survived countless wars.

As control was taken over the course of months, it was announced there would be a treaty placed and made solid by the joining of the two kingdoms. The people of Jotunheim were extremely reluctant, after so much war fought on their lands. But, the benefits were quickly established.

When the new king was crowned, Pétr was the first one asked to step up and become advisor. The half-blood turned it down. Loki seemed to understand and allowed the other to introduce him to a Jotun woman.

It was made official through a large ceremony that would last a fortnight. Royal weddings were always the biggest parties, especially when it brought two realms together.

Pétr watched with a smile as some of the Aesir and the Jotuns hesitantly regarded each other. After so much war, it would be hard for peace to remain. But the golden prince married their new king, and the All-Father wasn't disapproving. The moment they returned and delivered the news of Laufey's death, Odin simply nodded, gave Loki his blessing and walked on. Thor translated this as very good news.

Stark placed a hand on Pétr's shoulder. “You did well, Kiddo. This couldn't be here without you.”

Pétr chuckled. “They would've figured it out without my help.”

The alchemist smiled and looked over the crowd. “I think you're giving yourself too little credit.” He leaned against a pillar and swirled the drink in his hand. “So, what're you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have your freedom. You can now wander between the two realms freely, you weren't tried for that whole Loki thing... You can actually have a life now.”

Pétr thought about this. His life had been a complete twist of pain and misery thanks to Laufey's blackmailing hold on him. But now, the king was dead and he could actually return to his father and be apart of a family again. There was only one thing that kept him from doing exactly that.

“Hey, Kid! Careful with that!” He watched Wade chase after a little boy how managed to get his hand on one of his swords. The kid let out a laughing scream when the mercenary nearly caught him, then embedded the sword in his head and ran away with a giggle. He could hear the man laugh softly as he watched the boy run off, sword still lodged in his head as his hands rested at his hips. “Ah, little scamp.”

Pétr smiled. “All I ever wanted was to come to Asgard and return to a life I remembered. Even if Poppa couldn't come back, at least you and I could be a family again.”

“And now you have that.”

He shook his head. “No. Things won't ever be the same. Too much has happened to all of us for it to ever go back. But there's nothing wrong with it. We can make due.”

Stark thought about this for a moment. He knew Pétr was right, but he really didn't want to believe it. Eventually, he would have to come to terms with the fact that his son grew up without him and instead get to know who he was today. The alchemist chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Got the brains of your old man, Kid. Cap would be proud.” His voice became soft for a moment, his thoughts automatically going to his Jotun lover; the man who dreamed this day would come, but never got the opportunity to see it. “You can come stay with me, you know. Instead of...”

“Wade?”

Stark pursed his lips and sighed through his nose. “Yeah, him.”

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I'll have to decline.”

He looked at Pétr with a bit of uncertainty. Then, he spoke again. “You know he's insane, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Probably pretty broken.”

“You don't even know the half of it.”

“But you'll still go to him?”

“Without fail.”

The alchemist stared at his half-blood son for a moment, gaze steady. “I can't say I approve. But I can't really stop you either.”

“Glad you understand that.”

From a spot just out of earshot, Wade could see Pétr and Stark talking. With his partner back with his estranged father, he was sure they had some catching up to do. He smiled under his mask and fought the urge to go and grab Pétr, hold him possessively and hiss at the alchemist. Instead, he turned and walked away.

Pétr was finally home. Why would he stand in his way? And now that he could show his face, there were plenty of girls who would line up to be with him. Them versus a deformed monster of a man, how could he possibly compete? It would eventually lead to a painful, heart-wrenching and possibly soul shattering-

“Okay, Lady. Now you're going overboard.”

Hey. This is what you get for reading ahead! You think I forgot about that?

“Ah, go back to drooling over fictional characters, ya crazy fangirl.” Wade sighed. “I miss the little boxes.”

Asshole...

“Bitch.”

“Who's a bitch?”

Wade turned and blinked in surprise at Pétr. He felt a little more at ease. “No one important. Shouldn't you be playing ball with your dad or somethin'?”

“Plenty of time for that later. Where are you going?”

He shrugged and tried to keep the entire thing as nonchalant as possible. “Now that you got your life back, you don't need me. So why would I stick around?”

Pétr blinked and just stared at him for a moment. “So you think just because my father knows who I am I'm going to leave you?”

“Yeah.”

“You're an idiot, you know that right?” He walked closer. “This doesn't end just because I'm accepted in Asgard now. Why would it?”

“Spidey...” Wade sighed. “You got things going for ya now. You're not a bad looking guy, you can have that little blond that was batting her eyelashes at you. You can do better than this.” He pointed to his masked face.

Pétr rolled his eyes. “What does it matter if I could do better or worse? You're what I want.” He moved closer and gently pulled at the mask to reveal Wade's lips. “So stop with this whole vulnerable worried Wade for a while.”

Pétr watched Wade's mouth open slightly in surprise and moved as if to find more words to try and warn the other away. Eventually, he smirked and wrapped an arm around Pétr's waist. “I love you, ya little weirdo.”

“Love you too, you raving lunatic.” He placed a kiss softly on the other's lips and hugged him with a deep sigh.

Wade returned the affection and looked up with a snort. “Thought you were punishing me.”

Eh, what can I say? I'm a sucker for you two together.

 

********* 

 

News of the new permanent truce travelled all through the nine realms. Soon, it reached the ears of all from Asgard and Jotunheim. Many rejoiced, some stayed wary but did not argue.

But not everyone was accepting.

One of Asgard's warriors wouldn't stand for the loss. Jotunheim was where he took out his aggression. It was where he hardened his knuckles and let his sword taste blood. He would never accept it as anything other than the enemy. And no prince or king would ever sway him.

He stood over the bodies of seven fallen giants and panted heavily. Even with this fight, he still did not manage to get all the anger out. He wanted to return this to the way it was meant to be. Asgard fights Jotunheim, not breeds with it! He spat on their bodies. “None of you deserve my kindness. I will be sure to kill you all.”

_I could be of some assistance._

He felt something crawl up his leg and looked down to see a black hand crawling up, gripping him tighter than any vice. A face formed, eyes large and white, teeth sharp. “How can a creature of no body help me?”

 _I know of the being who assisted the new Jotunheim King. I have seen his mind. A filthy little halfbreed whom they now call Pétr._ It continued to climb until it was face to face with the warrior. _I can increase your already impressive strength and give you the knowledge of your enemy. Together, we can destroy the kingdom before it is even built. Cripple the halfblood and let him watch as the royal family falls. All hope will be demolished. Only chaos will remain._

The image passed before the Asgardian's eyes. He had yet to see the new frost giant king or this hybrid monster, but he didn't doubt the feeling of watching them die at his hands would be glorious. He smiled. “Where do we begin?”

The creature grinned back and consumed the other's body. It molded into his form and grinned its shark tooth grin. _“We will be unstoppable.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending mostly exists because Venom. Will there be a follow-up? I donno. We'll have to see.
> 
> (Funfact: This is the first story posted here that didn't end with two characters in a bed. Useless little tidbit, but something I noticed when I finished it.)


End file.
